


Cat got your tongue

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries and chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue

The timing was just so _right._

The Parisian lights that faded through the rain was bouncing of their skin, the rain dancing on the roof above them made a tune that needed to be used.

_The timing was just so right._

They ended their patrol early due to the rain, really it saved them from the boring 2 hours that awaited them. The City of Love has never been more quiet and lively.

"I guess we'll leave once the rain stops, cats hate water right?"

Her voice brought him back down to reality.

"Yeah."

He hadn't notice he was staring until he saw a faint blush creep across her cheeks. Guess it was contagious because Chat got it the second he tried to look away. Dew drops filled her dark hair, making it look like stars. Which was fitting since he consider her his Galaxy.

His eyes trailed down to her lips, glossy light pink, strawberry flavor? He craved a taste. Just one.

"Ladybug.."

She looked at him with wonder and so did he. She didn't know when they got close to eachother, but she could smell the chocolate that lingered in his breath. She couldn't help it, she stood on her toes to reach his lips.

He kissed her back, longing for strawberry. His hands pulling her face closer, getting tangled with her hair. She was the first to break, breathe gone and face as red as her mask. He couldn't help but laugh she was just so cute. His eyes glimed as he smiled his catty grin.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing meme: number 15 kissing in the rain.


End file.
